DESCRIPTION: Multi-Media plans to develop a Breast Cancer Physical Examination Instructional Simulator to teach physical breast examination techniques and lump detection discrimination to healthcare professionals and eventually to their patient populations. The system will consist of an interactive digital video program providing instruction on breast examination techniques integrated with an electronic silicone breast simulator for practice of tactile skills. The instructional program will teach a comprehensive examination technique, including systematic search pattern, palpation topography and pressure. The interactive simulator will provide practice and coaching feedback in tactile examination and lump detection skills. It will train and evaluate competence on breast examination technique and lump detection accuracy. In Phase I, Multi-Media will produce instructional content scripts for the program and a working simulator prototype with one interactive segment for review by the Subject Matter Review Board for accuracy. Multi-Media will test the prototype mechanisms for sensing user input and providing feedback. The prototype and instructional segment will be validated by two focus groups, healthcare professionals and patient populations. Review findings will be incorporated into the final simulator prototype and interactive scripts. Phase II will include production of the interactive instructional program and simulator, informational brochure and formal evaluation.